The Black Shadow
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Hotaru dibesarkan oleh keluarganya sebagai pembunuh bayaran di sebuah organisasi bernama The Black Shadow yang dipimpin oleh Natsume, tapi hidupnya berubah ketika dia mendapat tugas untuk menikah dengan Luca/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: THE BLACK SHADOW**

**Declimer: Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, typo(s), dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**Genre: romance & crime (gomen kalau salah genre, author juga bingung masalahnya)**

**.**

**Happy reading ^0^**

**.**

Matahari masih bersembunyi malu-malu dibalik awan, enggan memperlihatkan cahayanya yang gagah perkasa. Hujan memang sudah berhenti sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan bau khas tanah yang masih basah. Para manusia mulai mencoba merangkak memulai aktivitas. Sedikit demi sedikit setiap orang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rutinitas yang selalu terjadi sehari-hari kembali tergerak membentuk roda kehidupan yang terus berputar.

Setiap orang sibuk terhanyut dengan pikiran dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Anak-anak kecil berlari-larian disetiap lorong jalan yang cukup sempit itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa girang tanpa mengetahui ada sosok yang terus memperhatikan mereka. Melalui sebuah jendela gelap di salah satu sudut perumahan. Seorang gadis kecil tersenyum membayangkan dirinya bermain-main bersama teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis kecil malang yang hanya selalu memandang, dan sesekali merengek pada bundanya agar bisa keluar dan menghirup udara segar di luar rumah.

Tapi mimpi hanyalah akan menjadi mimpi bagi gadis kecil malang itu. walau dia harus mengeluarkan berliter-liter air mata pun, sang bunda takkan pernah mengijinkan gadisnya berjalan keluar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang bunda, bahkan ketika gadis itu meminta alasannya, bundanya hanya dapat menjawab dengan sebuah senyum yang penuh kasedihan. Sang ayah hanya memandang mereka dengan sebuah pandangan yang takkan pernah bisa diartikan oleh gadis sekecil dia. Dan tentu saja itu takkan pernah menjadi sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan untukknya.

Sang gadis menyadari ada banyak hal yang berbeda terjadi dikeluarganya. Tapi otak kecilnya bahkan belum mampu mencerna keseluruhannya. Yang dia tau hanyalah setiap apa yang dikerjakan dia dan orang tuanya sangat berbeda. Ayahnya selalu pulang subuh setelah pergi semalaman dalam keadaan yang aneh. Setidaknya memang aneh bukan jika ayahnya yang selalu tegas dan tak banyak bicara itu pulang dengan jalan sempoyongan dan selalu meracau dengan kalimat-kalimat yang bahkan tak dia mengerti. Sepanjang harinya ayahnya hanya tidur, padahal setiap orang pergi beraktivitas justru disiang hari, seperti yang sering dia lihat di jendela ketika para orang tua pergi dengan pakaian yang cukup rapi setiap paginya. Serta ibu-ibu yang sibuk berbelanja di warung pojok jalan yang masih dapat dia lihat melalui jendelanya.

Begitu juga dengan bundanya. Bunda tercintanya itu memang tidak berjalan sempoyongan setiap pulang, dan juga tidak tidur sepanjang hari. Dia masih berusaha membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk gadis kecilnya. Tapi tetap saja sang bunda selalu pergi malam dan baru pulang ketika subuh menjelang bersama ayah. Sang gadis mengetahui ini karena tiap malam ketika mereka pulang, mereka selalu tertawa dengan begitu nyaring dan membuat sang gadis terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah tau. Dan dia juga tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya.

Dan keanehan yang paling mengganggunya adalah kenapa dia tak pernah diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Dulu dia memang sesekali berani untuk kabur dan bermain diluar. Walau bermain yang dia maksud hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahnya. Tapi itu dulu ketika Subaru dan Mikan masih bersamanya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu sudah pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya. Sejak saat itu Subaru berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Lagi pula dia hanya pulang jika ayah menyuruhnya mengerjakan suatu tugas.

Mikan adiknya yang cukup berani dan selalu menentang kedua orang tuanya itu telah mati beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tau kapan dan kenapa adiknya mati. Yang dia tau dia hanya menemukan kepala adik tercintanya itu di dalam bak mandi rumahnya. Saat itu sang gadis kecil baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Dan disanalah dia melihat Mikan atau yang lebih tepatnya kepala Mikan. Sebagai gadis kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun dia hanya menangis dan meronta. Tapi tak ada 1 orang pun yang mendengarnya. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk mengubur kepala adiknya di sebelah pohon mangga di depan rumahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dia sudah mencoba mencari-cari tubuh Mikan, dan nihil. Dia juga telah menceritakan semuanya pada ayah dan bundanya, tapi mereka bahkan hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat dia mengerti. "Itu adalah bagian dari tugas, dan kau harus terbiasa". Entah apa yang dimaksud oleh ayah dan bundanya, dia sama sekali tak dapat memahaminya. Tapi dia tau satu hal bahwa itu berarti kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin dia menanyai lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi. Sehingga sang gadis hanya terdiam dan melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dia lakukan, memandangi jendela.

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAA…." Sebuah jeritan panjang penuh kesakitan memberi sebuah lagu baru bagi malam yang sunyi senyap. Hanya sesekali terdengar auman serigala di puncak bukit bersalju yang dihiasi pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi. Rembulan bersinar menyinari tanah bercampur salju yang dihujani lautan darah di beberapa bagiannya. Jejak langkah kaki manusia yang tertawa ditengah jeritan mencekam tadi perlahan lenyap ditindih lapisan-lapisan salju yang terus meninggi mengubur sisa-sisa perbuatan tercela yang dilakukannya.

Malam 25 bulan Desember dimana setiap penduduk sedang khidmat menyanyikan sebuah nyanyian kudus di tiap-tiap gereja. Sesosok gadis berambut hitam hanya berjalan menunduk berusaha menjauhkan diri dari siapa pun, berjaga-jaga agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan ditengah-tengah warga yang sedang berbondong-bondong menjalani misa malam itu sedikit mengencangkan jaketnya, selain karena udara yang semakin menusuk tulang, juga untuk mengurangi bau anyir darah yang belum bisa hilang meski dia telah mencuci bekas darah di danau yang sempat dia lalui tadi.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikannya, sesuai permintaan anda." Sang gadis mengeluarkan suara dinginnya diponsel yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Hn, Kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan Hotaru. Temui aku di kantorku besok, dan aku akan memberikan bagianmu." Terdengar sebuah suara pria diseberang telepon.

"Baiklah." Perlahan tangan kecil Hotaru mematikan ponsel berwarna hitam itu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah stasiun yang jelas-jelas sepi menunggu kereta selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

"Bolehkah saya masuk?" Sebuah suara dingin yang sangat Natsume kenal terdengar didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hn, aku memang sudah menunggumu Hotaru." Natsume yang memang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya hanya sedikit menoleh pada Hotaru yang perlahan masuk.

Natsume menarik nafasnya sedikit dan perlahan menjauhkan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau menangkap kelinci itu dengan sangat baik Hotaru." Sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat sekilas terlihat diwajah tampan Natsume. "Ini bagianmu." Natsume melemparkan setumpuk uang pada Hotaru yang sekarang duduk di seberang meja dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Hotaru mengambil uang itu dan menyimpannya didalam tas tangan yang memang dibawanya. "Apa ada lagi yang dapat saya lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu baku heh? Bukankah kita berteman?" Hotaru yang mendengar permintaan Natsume hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku punya sebuah tugas untukmu." Natsume menarik nafas perlahan untuk memberi sedikit jeda. "Luca Nogi, Seorang kepala kepolisian intel yang bertugas membongkar seluruh kedok the black shadow." Natsume menunjukkan sebuah foto ukuran 3x4 kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Apakah saya harus membunuhnya?" tanya Hotaru setelah dia melihat wajah yang terpampang difoto yang tadi diberikan oleh Natsume.

"Bukan, Tapi kau harus menikahinya." Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat tenang keluar dari bibir Natsume.

"Apa? Tapi…" Hotaru yang jelas bingung dengan tugasnya kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Hn, hanya kau yang dapat melakukan tugas ini Hotaru. Aku hanya dapat percaya padamu. Aku ingin kau menikahi Luca, dan mencoba mengorek informasi dari kepolisian agar kita bisa bergerak bebas. Kau tidak mau The black shadow diketahui oleh kepolisian bukan? Hanya ini yang dapat kita lakukan. Kau mau kan?"

"..."

"Jika kau mau, Luca selalu ada di restoran cepat saji 'Alice' setiap jam 2 siang. Jika kau tertarik dekatilah dia. Dan usahakan agar kalian bisa cepat menikah. Jangan pikirkan biayanya, aku pasti akan membayarmu mahal." Sebuah senyum licik tergambar di wajah Natsume, senyum yang biasa dia tujukan setiap dia meyakini sesuatu.

Hotaru hanya mengangguk dan menyimpan foto Luca yang akan menjadi kelinci selanjutnya. "Akan saya pikirkan."

Hotaru bangun dari duduknya dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh Natsume itu.

**.**

**.**

Hotaru sedang berada di restoran Alice tepat seperti yang dikatakan Natsume, Luca selalu ada disana setiap jam 2 siang. Sudah 3 hari ini Hotaru memperhatikannya. Biasanya Luca selalu makan bersama beberapa anggota kepolisian lainnya, tapi kali ini dia hanya sendiri. Ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk Hotaru. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju meja tempat Luca berada, sambil memilah-milah kata apa yang tepat untuk diucapkan didepan pria itu.

"Ternyata selama ini kau bersembunyi disini heh?" Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Hotaru berteriak pada Luca yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"Ap..? Kamu siapa?" Raut kaget dan bingung jelas tergambar diwajah tampan Luca yang memang tidak tau apa-apa.

"APA? Ga usah pura-pura ga kenal deh. Hiks…" Hotaru memulai aktingnya dengan berpura-pura menangis "Kau, Hiks, kau bilang, hiks, kau janji padaku, Kau akan menikahiku 3 bulan yang lalu. Hiks, aku sudah menunggumu, hiks dan kau malah asik-asik disini. Mana janjimu? Hiks…"

"Janji? A..aku ga pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu. Bahkan aku belum pernah mengenalmu."

"Kau memang laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau bahkan tak mau mengakuiku. Dasar laki-laki bajingan." Hotaru menampar wajah Luca yang semakin kebingungan dengan sangat keras dan berlari menuju pintu keluar restoran tersebut masih dengan isakan palsunya.

"Tunggu, Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu." Luca memegang tangan Hotaru untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Dia memang tidak mengenal Hotaru, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis menangis karenanya.

"Benarkah?" Sebuah senyum yang tentu saja palsu ditampilkan oleh Hotaru.

"Hm." Luca mengangguk dan tersenyum. Hotaru langsung memeluk Luca. Semua yang sedang berada di restoran itu langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah melihat kejadian itu.

Luca yang merasa bingung itu berfikir mungkin saja gadis dipelukannya ini kehilangan kekasih yang mungkin mirip dengannya, sehingga salah mengenalinya. Lagi pula menurutnya tak rugi bisa menikah dengan gadis secantik ini. Sedangkan Hotaru merasa sangat gembira karena tidak begitu sulit membohongi Luca. Jika awalnya saja mudah, dia sangat yakin tidak akan sulit mengorek informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Tugasnya akan berjalan dengan lancar, dan uangnya tetap mengalir. Tanpa ada yang menyadari Hotaru menyinggungkan sebuah senyum licik sekilas diwajahnya.

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**A/N: Yosh! Thiex author yang paling ga becus ini membuat satu fict lagi. Padahal fict yang lain ga ada yang selesai ==". Sebenarnya ini fict rencananya cuma jadi one-shot tapi kayaknya kok jadi multichap ya? . oh ya gomen Mikannya thiex bikin mati, habis thiex bingung siapa yang harus memerankan *?* nya. Ini fict terinspirasi dari sebuah film perang yang thiex tonton. sadis banget lho, kepalanya yang kalah perang tuh dipenggal terus ditumpuk jadi satu. Tanah saljunya jadi kayak lautan darah, banyak banget yang mati. Tapi thiex paling kasian sama kudanya sih. ga tau apa-apa eh malah kena tembak juga. oke lupakanlah A/N paling ga peting sedunia ini.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hujan…" Gadis kecil itu menggumam pelan dan memandangi jendela kesayangannya yang menampakkan gambaran tanah yang basah karena terus dibasahi oleh air yang seperti tak mau berhenti turun dari langit kelam diatasnya. Gadis itu memang sangat membenci hujan. Hujan selalu menghalangi dirinya untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hujan selalu membuat setiap orang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hujan selalu membuatnya tak bisa menikmati segala hal yang selama ini sangat disukainya._

_Dengan tatapan nanar dia masih berharap hujan ini akan berhenti secepatnya. Setidaknya hujan yang terus turun ini harus berhenti sebelum matahari memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan harapan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan harapannya untuk bisa keluar dari rumah itu tanpa ketahuan tidak lebih besar dari harapannya agar hujan ini segera berhenti. Berulang-ulang dia menggumamkan sebaris doa yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Berulang-ulang dia berharap hujan ini berhenti agar dirinya bisa melihat 'dia'._

**.**

**.**

**Title: THE BLACK SHADOW**

**Disclimer: Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, typo(s), abal, dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Genre: romance & crime **

**Thanks to:**

**-Dhinie minatsuki amai (**Makasih karena selalu bersedia menjadi pembaca dan pereview pertamaku*Peyuk2*. Kau taulah aku ga pernah pingin update fict-fict q. Lebih enak bikin cerita baru kayaknya. Xixi ;D**)**

**-Hime Uguisu (**Maafkan kesalahanku di chap sebelumnya *nunduk2*. Aku kan masih newbie jadi tolong bantuannya ya? . Thanks karena selalu bersedia mereview, mem-favo, dan meng-alert fict NogImai-ku yang sebenarnya selalu gaje. XP **)**

**-rAzUx (**Aku malu kalau kamu yang baca fict-ku, sungguh. Fict punyaku terlalu jelek jika dibandingkan dengan punyamu. Apalagi aku jarang mereview fict dikau. Gomen *nunduk2* Aku juga sayang untuk membuat Mikan meninggal tapi berhubung aku gak mau membuat pairing lain karena pasti akan tambah panjang jadi aku buat begitu saja ^o^V**)**

**-Sakura Keiko (**Thanks for read and review my previous chap *hug*. I know google translate isn't very good specially for the dialog 'cause I use Indonesian for everyday not formal language. But I really hope you like this chap too =D. *Sorry if my English bad, I never like English lesson since my first time I learn it, but I can understand what u say***)**

**-Shanaa12 (**Benarkah? O.O aku justru merasa ini fict gaje banget lho. *Ga pede mode: on* thanks for read and review**)**

**-Ka Hime Shiseiten ( **Aku juga berfikir untuk menjadikannya yo-chan saja. Tapi berhubung aku ingin adiknya Hotaru cewek yang ceria Yo-chan harus tersingkir menjadi kanditat karena dia cowok dan sifatnya ga kalah dinginnya sama Hotaru. Gomen *nunduk2* dan gomen lagi dengan segala typo yang ada. Aku masih newbie jadi harap bimbingannya :D.**)**

**-Suukie 'Suu' Foxie (**Maaf karena terlalu sering promosi fict padamu DX. Terima kasih atas masukannya, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya . Ayo ayo bikin aja, kita ramaikan fandom GA dengan pair HotaRuka. Hehehe XD**)**

**-Semua yang bersedia membaca, melihat, melirik fict nista ini meski gak ninggalin review ^0^V**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Saya sudah menikahinya seperti perintah anda."

"Hn. Kau memang yang terbaik Hotaru. Tidak salah aku mempercayaimu."

"Sampai kapan saya harus bertahan menjadi istrinya?"

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Bukankah kau menikmati malam pertamamu?"

"Tidak, kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Seperti dugaanku, tak bisakah kau bersikap ramah pada suamimu heh?".

"Hentikan pertanyaan tidak penting itu dan jawab pertanyaan saya Hyuga-sama."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kau mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari suamimu, dan setelah kita bisa mengontrol mereka kau bisa bebas."

"Baiklah akan saya selesaikan secepatnya."

"Dan ingat, jangan terlalu mencurigakan. Jadilah istri yang baik."

"Saya tahu."

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Luca Nogi agak sedikit berubah dari biasanya hari ini. Pagi yang biasanya selalu sepi karena Luca yang selalu memutuskan untuk sarapan diluar dan pergi bekerja hingga menjelang malam kini lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapannya di rumah. Hal ini dipengaruhi oleh kehadiran seorang gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya Hotaru Imai, ralat sekarang dia bernama Hotaru Nogi.

Sebenarnya Luca baru saja tahu nama dari istrinya itu ketika mereka hendak menikah. Menurut yang dia baca dari riwayat hidup Hotaru, dia adalah seorang seorang pegawai di perusahaan Hyuga yang sangat terkenal. Dia juga merupakan lulusan dari fakultas terbaik di negara ini. Orang tua Hotaru telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil dan dia tidak memiliki saudara sama sekali.

Tapi ada 1 hal yang masih membingungkannya. Kenapa Hotaru datang padanya dan memintanya untuk menikahinya padahal seingatnya dia tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun dan berjanji akan menikahi siapapun. Dia memang pernah sempat berfikir bahwa Hotaru ingin memanfaatkannya karena dirinya adalah kepala kepolisian. Tapi untuk apa, itulah pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dia jawab sehingga dugaan anehnya itu dia buang jauh-jauh. Dia masih berfikir jika Hotaru pernah menyukai seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya setidaknya hanya itu alasan yang paling masuk akal baginya. Dan karena itu juga dia tidak pernah mencoba 'menyentuh' istrinya meski pada malam pertama mereka.

"Selamat pagi Hotaru." Luca tersenyum manis saat melihat istrinya itu sedang menyusun piring yang akan mereka gunakan untuk sarapan.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, baka." Luca semakin memperlebar senyumnya saat mendengar kalimat Hotaru barusan. Meski dia baru menikah selama 3 hari Luca sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan sikap istrinya. Hotaru memang agak dingin dan cuek tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa Hotaru sebenarnya sangat baik.

Hotaru yang melihat senyum Luca semakin lebar hanya mendengus dan mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia disamping meja makan yang kecil. Luca kemudian ikut mengambil posisi di hadapan istrinya itu.

"Itadakimasu." Suara ceria Luca mengawali acara sarapan sederhana mereka.

"Hari ini kamu mulai kerja kan?" Hotaru menatap pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu di tengah-tangah sarapannya.

"Iya. Kamu juga mulai kerja kan?" Luca menatap balik Hotaru dan memberikannya senyum hangat yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Belum. Mungkin minggu depan."

"Oh. Kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan tinggal di rumah sendirian? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Tadi aku baru mendapat laporan kalau ada pembunuhan misterius lagi di kota ini."

"Kamu kira aku anak kecil?" Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya menuju roti yang berada ditangannya dan memberinya sedikit selai.

Luca hanya terkikik pelan mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hotaru padanya dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Kamu harus hati-hati ya dirumah. Aku takut kalau kamu juga jadi sasaran The Black Shadow." Kali ini Luca menatap istrinya dengan cukup serius. Dia tidak mau istrinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menjadi sasaran empuk pembunuh berdarah dingin hanya karena dirinya sedang mengorek informasi tentang mereka.

"The Black Shadow?"

"Ya. Sejauh yang aku tau The Black Shadow itu adalah organisasi yang memproduksi pembunuh bayaran. Aku sedang mencoba mencari informasi tentang mereka dan berusaha membongkar kedok mereka, jadi aku takut kamu akan menjadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya."

"Seharusnya kamu yang hati-hati, baka! Aku pasti baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku tinggal meneleponmu jika terjadi sesuatu." Hotaru yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya segera mengangkat piring kotornya ke bak pencucian piring yang tidak begitu jauh dari meja makan yang tadi dia tempati.

Luca hanya tersenyum melihat Hotaru. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Hotaru disaat seperti ini. Biasanya dia tidak pernah sempat untuk sekedar sarapan di rumah apalagi untuk membersihkan rumah kecilnya ini. Rumah yang hanya memiliki 2 kamar tidur 1 ruang tamu dan 1 dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan itu biasanya hanya didiaminya ketika malam tiba. Apalagi dengan maraknya kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi membuat dirinya bahkan tidak pulang.

Tapi kehadiran Hotaru benar-benar membantunya. Meski sikapnya dingin dan terkesan cuek, Hotaru masih mau mengerjakan seluruh kewajibannya sebagai istri di rumah itu. Dan yang paling dia sukai adalah Hotaru tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kehidupan sederhana mereka dan menuntut yang tidak-tidak. Entah bagaimana Luca mulai merasakan sebuah getaran hangat di dadanya setiap melihat gadis tanpa ekspresi itu.

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin musim dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang terus berhembus perlahan menyebarkan bau anyir darah di sisa puing-puing bangunan tua yang bisa roboh sewaktu-waktu. Dipusat bangunan yang tak berpenghuni itu terbaring sosok yang kini tak memiliki kehidupan lagi sedikit tertimbun salju yang masih terus turun dan menyatu bersama darah yang kini membeku membentuk warna merah yang sedikit terlihat bersinar terkena pantulan sinar mentari yang tersembunyi dibalik awan.

Garis kuning telah terbentang di sekitar sosok itu tanpa bisa dia rasakan lagi. Sosok yang dulu bernyawa itu kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang terpisah disana-sini. Bahkan pekikan nyaring yang menandai akhir kehidupannya pun kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Entah apa yang pernah diperbuatnya ketika masih bisa merasakan semilir angin yang mengalir lembut ini, tapi hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keseluruhan akhir hidupnya 'mengenaskan' mungkin hanya kata itu yang paling pantas.

"Korban bernama Luna Koizumi. Seorang pemilik sebuah rumah makan di pusat kota. Peristiwa terjadi kira-kira pukul 1 malam tadi. Dugaan sementara adalah pembunuhan berencana." Salah seorang anggota kepolisian memberikan data-data korban pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi pada Luca. Sambil terus mencoba mengamati korban yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya Luca mencoba membaca seluruh dugaan awal. Satu hal yang sangat dia yakini ini pasti perbuatan The Black Shadow. Tapi apa motif dibalik pembunuhan ini sungguh masih menjadi misteri baginya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu mengenai mereka?" Luca menatap seseorang yang baru datang dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya. Tapi masih ada yang ingin aku pastikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan memberitahukannya setelah semuanya jelas."

**.**

**.**

"_Bunuh dia, jangan sekalipun kau memberinya sebuah kesempatan."_

"_Lihat dia menggeliat, teruskan, lanjutkan jangan berhenti!"_

"_Jangan menangis!. Jika kau tidak cukup hebat menangkap 'kelinci'mu kau yang akan menjadi 'kelinci' mereka."_

"_Lihat betapa indahnya darah itu mengalir dilenganmu. Dapatkah kau merasakan kepuasan itu?"_

"_Ini belum cukup. Lakukanlah yang harus kamu lakukan. Bentuklah tubuhnya menjadi sebuah 'seni' yang menakjubkan."_

"_Bagus. Aku menyukai 'karya'mu. Jangan pernah melupakan pelajaran hari ini, nak!"_

**.**

**.**

Rembulan telah bersinar penuh menyinari malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Salju masih terus turun perlahan memberikan sedikit hiasan indah diantara untaian lagu malam. Setiap orang telah berselimut rapat menghabiskan waktu mereka di alam mimpi yang begitu tentram. Semua hiruk pikuk yang mewarnai siang telah terganti oleh hembusan angin yang bergesekan dengan alam. Sedikit terdengar decitan ban yang seolah membelah kesunyian malam itu. Di balik kemudi seorang pria berambut pirang yang terlihat kelelahan mengarahkan mobilnya melaju menuju tempat peristirahatan yang paling dia inginkan saat ini.

Perlahan Luca membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan yang memang dia simpan. Dia sengaja tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun takut jika mungkin Hotaru telah terlelap dan dia mengganggunya. Sekarang memang baru pukul 11 malam. Tapi di kota kecil tempat tinggalnya ini sudah terlalu larut, apalagi pada musim dingin begini setiap orang akan lebih memilih untuk meringkuk lebih lama di balik selimut hangat mereka.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Luca menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Dia bisa melihat sosok gadis yang kini menjadi sangat dia kenal sedang menatap layar televisi 14 inch yang terpajang di ruang tamunya tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan." Luca tersenyum sekilas meski dia yakin Hotaru tidak akan melihatnya, kemudian memasuki kamar dan berganti pakaian.

"Kamu gak tidur?" Luca yang telah berganti pakaian duduk di sofa di sebelah istrinya yang sedang menonton sebuah drama yang di tampilkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Kamu gak lihat? Aku belum selesai nonton tahu." Hotaru memberikan _deathglare_nya pada Luca yang sempat membuatnya bergidik. Terkadang dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hotaru, yang dia tahu terkadang Hotaru seperti memiliki sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan tapi entah apa.

"Apa masalah dengan The Black Shadow lagi?" Suara dingin Hotaru menghancurkan kesunyian yang sempat hadir diantara mereka berdua.

"Entahlah, aku juga masih belum tahu. Kami masih melakukan penyelidikan. Tapi menurutku alibi dari pembunuhan kali ini sama dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan sebelumnya yang aku sangat yakin juga dilakukan oleh mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa tujuan dari organisasi ini sesungguhnya." Luca menarik nafasnya berat. Rasanya pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kepala kepolisian di kota kecil ini sangat berat. Ada begitu banyak kasus pembunuhan terencana yang diduga disebabkan oleh organisasi berlabel The Black Shadow ini.

"Kenapa kamu mau menjadi seorang polisi?"

"Heh?" Luca menatap bingung wajah istrinya yang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya itu.

"Nogi corporation pernah mengadakan kerjasama dengan Hyuga corporation tempat aku bekerja. Hanya sebagian kecil orang saja yang memiliki nama keluarga itu aku rasa." Hotaru mematikan televisi yang kini tidak menarik minatnya lagi karena drama yang ditontonnya telah selesai.

Luca menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian tersenyum manis pada istrinya. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah mendapat sesuatu yang kita inginkan dengan usaha sendiri akan memberikan kepuasan yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang meraihnya begitu saja? Aku hanya ingin belajar menghargai."

"Baka!"

"Heh?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Hotaru menatap Luca sekilas dan kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Luca yang masih menatap istrinya dengan wajah bingung. Sungguh Luca benara-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hotaru. Terkadang dia begitu baik dan tertarik tapi dalam sekejap dia bisa menjadi pemarah dan cuek padahal Luca tidak pernah merasa pernah melakukan atau mengatakan hal yang salah.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, sepertinya kepolisian masih menduga-duga tentang kita. Apakah anda yang menyuruh seseorang melakukan pembunuhan tadi malam?"

"Ya."

"Dia benar-benar mencurigai The Black Shadow, saya harap anda tidak terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak."

"Aku tahu apa yang kukerjakan Hotaru, kau tenang saja. Sekarang lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

**.**

**.**

"_Maaf…" Kalimat itu terus terulang dari mulut mungil itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis kecil yang selama ini selalu menjadi sahabatnya selama ini._

"…"

"_A..aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Dan… saat itu tiba aku berjanji kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Sebuah senyum tulus mengambang dari wajah lugu itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang dia bagikan dari tatapan matanya yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat bercahaya._

"_Janji?" Gadis kecil yang terlihat sedih itu kini tersenyum dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._

"_Tentu." Dengan senyum yang mengembang menjadi sebaris tawa renyah khas anak-anak dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan gadis kecil yang kini akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya sampai kapanpun. Didalam hatinya yang masih sangat bersih itu dia berjanji untuk selalu mengingat janjinya ini. Sampai kapanpun.._

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**A/N: ****Aku sebenarnya benar-benar merasa chap 1 kemaren kok sangat aneh ya? Lucanya terlalu OOC dan jadi terlihat agak bodoh, Hotaru mungkin juga OOC, dan yang pasti Natsume sepertinya akan aku buat paling OOC nanti *Ditimpuk*. Ide awal fict ini sungguh tidak begini lho. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan semua kekurangan di chap kemarin dan keterlambatan update *nunduk-nunduk*..**

**Maaf juga kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan membosankan m(_ _)m. Berhubung awalnya ini fict dibuat tiba-tiba tanpa perencanaan jadi diriku sama sekali tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa fict ini kedepannya. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan konflik apa yang akan menjadi inti ceritanya. Sekali lagi maafkan diriku ini yang mempublish fict tanpa tahu mau dibawa kemana. Namanya juga masih newbie jadi harap maklum ya? *dibakar*. BTW kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa memberikan ide untuk fict ini bagaimana kedepannya kalau tidak mau lewat review lewat PM juga boleh. Aku menerima semuanya kok, baik ****kritik, saran, pendapat, konkrit, masukan, flame juga boleh selama membangun****. Arigatou gozaimasu..**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: THE BLACK SHADOW**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Rated: T semi M untuk beberapa hal. XP**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, typo(s), abal, dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Genre: Romance & Crime **

**Thanks to: Dhinie minatsuki amai, Hime Uguisu, Demon D. Dhino, rAzUx, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Minami22, Shana12 dan semua yang sudah melirik, melihat, membaca, menagih fict gaje ini meski gak ninggalin review..**

**Tanpa kalian aku tidak mungkin punya semangat untuk meng-update fict ini.. ^^**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

Cahaya matahari yang berwarna keemasan perlahan menyusup melalui sebuah jendela kecil tempat Hotaru duduk terdiam. Di hadapannya, di sebuah kursi yang berderak-derak, ayahnya duduk dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh anak berusia lima tahun itu. Ibunya terlihat sibuk mengurusi Mikan yang berlari-larian di seluruh penjuru rumah. Di sisi lain, Subaru terlihat asik dengan buku-bukunya sendiri. Sesekali angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa halaman buku yang sedang ditekuninya.

Sekilas Hotaru tersenyum senang. Rencananya, tahun ini saat liburan musim panas berakhir, tepat saat penerimaan murid baru di musim gugur, Hotaru akan didaftarkan untuk sekolah, sama seperti Subaru. Dia sudah tidak sabar merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk di bangku sekolah, memiliki teman, dan mempelajari semua yang pernah dipelajari kakaknya disana.

Untuk usianya yang memang baru saja memasuki enam tahun itu, dia sudah sangat cerdas. Meski dia tidak pernah sekolah di taman kanak-kanak karena memang tidak ada di kota kecil itu, dia sudah sangat mahir membaca. Bahkan dia juga sering membantu Subaru untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya, padahal kakak laki-lakinya itu berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya.

Saat itu, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Keluarganya mungkin hanya keluarga sederhana dengan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat cukup. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika di balik semua ini, ada sebuah kepalsuan. Setidaknya, ketiga anak kecil di rumah itu dan para tetangga tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

Musim panas yang melelahkan berlalu begitu saja, digantikan oleh musim gugur yang berangin. Di dalam sebuah rumah bercat hijau yang sedikit terkelupas, Hotaru duduk berpangku tangan memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat anak-anak seusianya mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berjalan menjauh.

Hari ini semua rencana yang dibuatnya gagal total. Dia salah mengira, dia pikir ayahya akan menyekolahkannya seperti Subaru, dia akan tertawa bersama anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam itu. Tapi dia salah. Ayahnya tiba-tiba tidak seperti ayahnya. Dia menjadi aneh, dan melarang Hotaru dan Mikan pergi dari rumah selangkah pun. Tentu saja Hotaru bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa. Tapi ayahnya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Rasanya setetes air mata telah tumpah di pipinya yang mungil. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Satu lagi yang membuatnya sedikit terpukul adalah Subaru. Kakaknya itu harus masuk sebuah sekolah yang memiliki asrama. Artinya, Hotaru tidak akan bertemu dengannya sampai natal tiba.

"Hotaru, sayang?"

Dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, Hotaru menatap ibunya yang memasuki kamar. Dia bisa melihat kerutan kecil di bagian bawah mata ibunya. Di pelukannya, Mikan sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Ibunya menaruh Mikan dengan sangat perlahan di atas ranjang kecil milik Hotaru, lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Ayah punya alasan, sayang. Tapi belum saatnya kau mengetahui. Jadi jangan menangis, oke?" ujar ibunya lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang begitu hangat.

Hotaru mengangguk perlahan, lalu memeluk ibunya dengan sayang. Dia bisa merasakan tangan ibunya menyapu lembut rambutnya, membuatnya sangat nyaman dan akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Awal bulan Desember, saat musim dingin mulai mewarnai kota kecil tempat Hotaru dan keluarganya tinggal. Dengan diam-diam Hotaru berjalan keluar rumah bersama Mikan. Mereka berdua sudah sepakat akan merahasiakan ini.

Hotaru sudah cukup bosan diam di balik jendela kamarnya dan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia ingin merasakan angin segar dunia luar, begitu juga Mikan yang langsung berteriak gembira saat Hotaru menyatakan rencananya. Dengan modal sebuah mantel yang sedikit kebesaran, serta sebuah tas kecil berisi uang yang berhasil diambilnya dari dompet ibunya berhari-hari yang lalu, Hotaru menarik Mikan pergi menuju taman kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sebelumnya, Hotaru memang pernah ke taman itu bersama Subaru saat sebelum sikap ayahnya berubah. Sebenarnya tidak hanya ayahnya yang berubah, kakaknya pun bersikap sangat dingin saat menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru selama dua tahun terakhir ini, atau mungkin akan menjadi tahun ketiga saat natal tiba sebentar lagi.

Butiran-butiran salju berwarna putih yang sedikit terlihat berkilau turun dan jatuh di atas hidungnya yang memerah. Di sebelahnya, Mikan terlihat sedang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang sepertinya mulai kedinginan meski sudah menggunakan sarung tangan. Tapi wajah keduanya terlihat bersinar saat melihat taman yang mereka tuju sudah sangat dekat.

Mikan segera berlari dan terlihat sangat lucu saat mata _hazel_nya membulat penuh kagum begitu menemukan sebuah danau kecil yang sebenarnya sudah setengah membeku tepat di sebelah taman itu. Hanya ada sedikit orang disana, itu pun hanya sekedar lewat tanpa menoleh pada taman yang terlihat tidak menarik di musim dingin itu.

Hotaru tersenyum tipis saat menyadari dirinya telah berhasil keluar dari rumahnya, dia tidak perduli jika saat pulang nanti ayahnya akan memarahinya. Dia menarik nafas, mencoba memasukkan seluruh oksigen di taman itu dan menghabiskannya. Dia ingin menyimpan bau taman kecil itu ke dalam paru-parunya tanpa sisa, seolah-olah tidak ingin membagi taman itu pada siapapun.

Mata _violet_ gadis berusia Sembilan tahun itu membulat saat melihat Mikan berjalan semakin mendekat menuju danau dan mencoba menyentuh airnya yang membeku dengan tangan mungilnya. Dengan nafas yang tercekat Hotaru berusaha berlari dan menahan adiknya. Tapi dia terlambat, Mikan terjatuh ke dalam danau itu, membuat beberapa bagian es di danau itu pecah.

"TOLONGG… HOTARUU, TOLONG AKUU…"

Hotaru berhenti tepat di tepi danau, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sementara Mikan terlihat tibul dan tenggelam di dalam danau yang dingin itu. Mikan tidak bisa berenang, begitu juga Hotaru. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa berenang.

"TOLONGG…"

Hotaru menolehkan wajahnya kesana kemari berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah akar tanaman yang cukup panjang dan melemparkan salah satu ujungnya pada Mikan.

"Tangkap ini!"

Mikan segera menangkap tali itu denga susah payah, sementara Hotaru di ujung satunya mencoba menarik adiknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan ketika pulang nanti, tapi dia tidak perduli jika ayahnya harus menghukumnya, dia memang salah karena membawa Mikan keluar dan tidak menjaganya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat akar yang di gunakannya putus. Dia panik. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir deras, sementara Mikan kembali tenggelam di bawah air yang pasti sangat dingin.

"TIDAKK… MIKANN… SIAPA SAJA… TOLONGGG…."

Entah sudah berapa kali dia berteriak berharap ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Tapi nihil. Tempat itu terlalu sepi. Hingga… tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang berlari melewatinya dan terjun ke dalam danau tersebut. Orang itu lalu menarik Mikan keluar dari danau dan mengangkutnya ke tanah. Dalam beberapa detik yang mengagetkan itu, Hotaru hanya terdiam mematung. Bahkan aliran nafasnya pun terhenti sejenak.

Orang itu membaringkan Mikan di atas tanah dan menekan dadanya hingga air yang sempat memenuhi paru-parunya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Hotaru masih terdiam menatap apa yang dilakukan pria bermata biru cerah itu. Oke, mungkin lebih cocok disebut anak laki-laki bermata biru cerah dari pada pria, mengingat pengamatan Hotaru yang menduga anak laki-laki itu berusia tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Uhukk… Hotaru…"

Dalam beberapa menit yang cukup menegangkan, akhirnya Mikan membuka matanya dan bergumam pelan, membuat gadis yang namanya disebut itu menarik nafas lega. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati adiknya yang masih terbaring di atas tanah bersama penolongnya.

"Iya, aku disini, maaf karena tidak menjagamu tadi." Hotaru berjongkok dan menggenggam telapak tangan Mikan, lalu menatap kearah anak laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi, "Terima kasih banyak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib adikku kalau kau tidak ada." ujarnya kemudian dengan nada yang terlihat begitu tulus.

"Tidak apa, lain kali berhati-hatilah." ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengenakan pakaian yang sempat dia lepas saat menolong Mikan tadi.

"Lu-chan…" Dari kejauhan terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil seseorang.

Anak laki-laki itu berpaling pada Hotaru dan Mikan sebentar, wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. "Sepertinya mamaku mencariku, jadi aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi…"

Hotaru dan Mikan terdiam menatap punggung anak laki-laki itu menjauh. Dalam hati Hotaru ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, hingga dia menyadari kalau mereka bahkan belum berkenalan.

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berganti diikuti musim yang juga semakin berganti. Tapi Hotaru masih melakukan hal yang sama, menatap keluar rumah melalui jendela kamarnya, dia tidak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya lagi semenjak kejadian yang sempat membuatnya jantungan di usia muda itu.

Dibiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu terbang tertiup angin musim semi yang membawa harum bunga yang menyegarkan. Mata _violet_ itu masih mengamati hal yang sama. Dia ingin turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan keluar kemudian bergabung dengan anak-anak seusianya yang sedang bermain dengan asiknya. Atau sekedar memetik setangkai mawar berwarna kemerahan yang tumbuh subur di tepi-tepi jalan. Tapi yang paling dia inginkan adalah saat dirinya berjalan bersama-sama yang lainnya menuju sekolah, mengenakan seragam serta _blazer_ yang sama.

Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di salah satu rumah yang hanya berjarak dua rumah darinya. Hotaru mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat dengan jelas saat pemilik mobil itu keluar dan seperti dugaannya pemiliknya adalah anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya tempo hari.

Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas mobil yang dimasuki anak laki-laki itu. Tanpa terasa, garis lengkung tercipta di wajahnya yang cantik. Sekarang dia sudah tahu di mana pahlawannya tinggal. Tapi tiba-tiba dia kembali memasang wajah datar saat menyadari dia tidak mungkin bisa keluar rumah, meskipun dia bisa kabur seperti waktu itu belum tentu anak laki-laki itu mengingatnya kan?

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau yang di jendela!"

Hotaru membulatkan matanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Aku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk.

"Iya… kenapa kau selalu di sana dan…"

"Ssttt…" Ucapan anak itu terputus saat Hotaru memberi isyarat agar dia diam, "Ayahku akan membunuhmu jika dia melihatmu disana. Aku akan turun." ujarnya kemudian dengan cukup pelan dan sedikit isyarat.

Dengan mengendap-endap Hotaru berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu berani. Mungkin karena anak yang menegurnya itu adalah anak yang menolongnya dan Mikan waktu itu, atau karena dirinya begitu yakin akan diterima oleh kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana. Entahlah, tapi dia begitu bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

"Hujan…" Hotaru menggumam pelan dan memandangi jendela kesayangannya yang menampakkan gambaran tanah yang basah karena terus dibasahi oleh air yang seperti tak mau berhenti turun dari langit kelam di atasnya. Gadis itu memang sangat membenci hujan. Hujan selalu menghalangi dirinya untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hujan selalu membuat setiap orang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hujan selalu membuatnya tak bisa menikmati segala hal yang selama ini sangat disukainya.

Dengan tatapan nanar dia masih berharap hujan ini akan berhenti secepatnya. Setidaknya hujan yang terus turun ini harus berhenti sebelum matahari memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Dia tidak pernah merasakan harapan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan harapannya untuk bisa keluar dari rumah itu tanpa ketahuan tidak lebih besar dari harapannya agar hujan ini segera berhenti. Berulang-ulang dia menggumamkan sebaris doa yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Berulang-ulang dia berharap hujan ini berhenti agar dirinya bisa melihat _dia_.

Hari ini dia sudah berjanji dengan anak laki-laki yang menolongnya waktu itu untuk kembali bermain bersama lagi. Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi semuanya gagal saat hujan menghancurkan segalanya. Seharian itu tanpa terasa garis lengkung kebawah menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik itu, membuat ibunya yang bingung mengerutkan kening.

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi waktu berputar begitu cepat, hingga musim dingin kembali tiba. Sudah satu tahun Hotaru mengenal anak laki-laki yang menolongnya dan Mikan itu. Hampir disetiap ada kesempatan mereka selalu bertemu, tapi sampai saat ini pun mereka tidak pernah mengetahui nama masing-masing. Tapi mereka membuat kode name sendiri, anak laki-laki itu memanggil Hotaru dengan sebutan _violet_ karena matanya yang berwarna _violet_, dan Hotaru serta Mikan memanggilnya _Hero_, karena dia adalah pahlawan bagi mereka. Sesekali Mikan memang turut mengendap-endap untuk keluar rumah dan ikut bermain bersama. Sehingga mereka bertiga menjadi sangat akrab.

Hari itu, lagi-lagi Hotaru keluar secara diam-diam untuk bertemu dengan Hero, tapi kali ini dia sendirian karena Mikan sedang tidur. Matanya membesar saat dia melihat orang tua anak laki-laki itu sedang sibuk memasukkan berbagai barang yang sudah dipack ke dalam mobil mereka. Dari situ, Hotaru tahu kalau sepertinya mereka akan pindah. Dalam hati Hotaru merasakan dadanya begitu sakit, dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatnya.

"Violet?"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Di belakangnya, Hero menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Hotaru pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Maaf…" Kalimat itu terus terulang dari mulut mungil anak laki-laki itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis kecil yang selama ini selalu menjadi sahabatnya selama ini.

"…"

"A..aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Dan… saat itu tiba aku berjanji kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Sebuah senyum tulus mengambang dari wajah ada sedikitpun keraguan yang dia bagikan dari tatapan matanya yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat bercahaya.

"Janji?" Hotaru yang terlihat sedih itu kini tersenyum dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu." Dengan senyum yang mengembang menjadi sebaris tawa renyah khas anak-anak dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan gadis kecil yang kini akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya sampai kapanpun. Di dalam hatinya yang masih sangat bersih itu dia berjanji untuk selalu mengingat janjinya ini. Sampai kapan pun…

**.**

**.**

Belum selesai Hotaru merasa sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya, kini saat dia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, matanya kembali terbelalak dengan begitu lebar hingga membuat bola matanya nyaris meloncat keluar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Dia berteriak sekuat yang dia mampu, berharap siapa saja datang dan mengatakan ini hanya mimpi. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk dan dengan gerakan yang sedikit dipaksakan dia berusaha menggeliat di lantai untuk menjauh. Air matanya tumpah begitu deras mengalir di pipinya.

"TIDAK! Ini tidak mungkin. Ini hanya mimpi kan?" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berkali-kali dia memukulkan kepala dan mencubit lengannya agar terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi selain kepala dan lengannya yang terasa sakit. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkannya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Di hadapannya, di depan pintu kamarnya, kepala Mikan, adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi menggantung. Beberapa tetes darah yang masih segar terlihat berceceran di lantai rumahnya yang selalu bersih. Mata _hazel_ gadis itu terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, lidah Mikan yang selalu berceloteh dengan riang di seluruh penjuru rumah kini tergantung pasrah didalam mulutnya yang tidak lagi bisa bergerak.

Dalam diam dan tangan yang gemetaran bukan main, Hotaru mencoba menarik kepala itu lepas dari pintu. Tangis pilunya masih menggema di seluruh rumahnya saat membelai rambut _brunette_ Mikan yang terasa begitu halus. Kemudian dia berjalan ke halaman belakang rumahnya dan menggali tanah di salah satu pohon besar disana, dan mengubur kepala Mikan disana. Lalu diberinya tanda berupa papan kayu yang cukup besar diatasnya.

Hatinya benar-benar rapuh hari itu. Dalam hati dia betanya-tanya apakah Tuhan membencinya sehingga membiarkan sahabatnya pergi, lalu adiknya mati mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

Di usianya yang baru mencapai sebelas tahun, Hotaru mulai mempelajari sebuah pelajaran untuk 'tugas' yang selama satu tahun itu selalu di ucapkan ayahnya. Kini dia tahu apa maksud dari 'tugas' dan tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya sebenarnya. Dia tahu apa alasan mereka membunuh adiknya, Mikan. Dia sudah tahu semuanya.

Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang dididik sejak kecil melalui sebuah sekolah khusus pembunuh di bawah sebuah organisasi gelap. Semua yang mereka kerjakan adalah 'tugas' yang diberikan organisasi itu. Termasuk menikah dan melahirkannya.

Hotaru juga tahu kenapa dulu ibunya mau mengapdosi Mikan, bukan karena bayi Mikan begitu cantik dan terlihat menggemaskan atau karena kasihan melihat bayi itu hidup tanpa orang tua. Tapi karena dia harus menjadikan Mikan sebagai umpan agar Hotaru siap dengan semua 'tugas' yang akan mereka turunkan.

Dalam hati, Hotaru hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar pengakuan dari mereka bertiga. Dia tidak pernah mengira masa depannya akan sesuram ini. Dan yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa berhasil menjalankan semua 'tugas' itu adalah mematikan seluruh emosinya. Seperti Subaru yang semakin hari semakin dingin.

Tapi Hotaru tidak bisa berlari menjauh. Beginilah masa depannya telah direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mungkin berlari dari takdir itu. Dan karena itu dia menerimanya. Menerima pekerjaan baru yang terlihat cukup 'menyenangkan'. Lagi pula hatinya telah mati sejak Mikan dan Hero pergi dari kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang…" Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Luca memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatunya. Dia tersenyum menatap Hotaru yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan sambil menonton televisi.

"Aku ingin membawamu menghadiri pesta tahun baru bersama teman-temanku besok." kata Luca saat dirinya telah berada di hadapan istrinya tersebut. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa." tambahnya cepat saat menyadari tatapan tajam dari Hotaru.

Hotaru tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah." ujarnya kemudian. "Sepertinya aku tidak ada acara."

Luca tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengecup kening Hotaru sambil berbisik 'Terima kasih' pelan, lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian agar Hotaru tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sebenarnya, di ruang tamu, wajah Hotaru juga sedikit memerah, tapi segera dinetralkannya kembali. Entah mengapa begitu dekat dengan wajah suaminya itu membuatnya sedikit gugup, padahal dia sudah terlalu sering berhadapan dengan banyak pria.

Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha membuang semua perasaannya. Saat ini dia sedang bertugas. Dan dia harus memikirkan cara agar teman-teman Luca yang semuanya polisi itu tidak mencurigainya saat pesta tahun baru nanti.

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**A/N: Berhubung rasanya sudah lama banget aku tidak meng-update fict ini, aku sudah agak sedikit lupa bagaimana ceritanya. *plakk* Jadi aku mencoba membaca ulang dari chap satu dan ternyata banyak banget typo yang aku buat! Akhirnya aku malah gak jadi baca. Hahaha. :p *abaikan***

**Oke, sebelum kalian membunuhku karena lama sekali tidak meng-update fict ini, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah menurut kalian aku harus mengubah rated-nya? Yah, kalian tahu, ini fict romance & crime. Dari sisi crime yang mungkin agak bloody dan dari sisi romance yang kedua tokoh utamanya telah menikah apapun bisa terjadi kan? Meski untuk saat ini aku tidak berniat membuat gore apalagi lemon. Aku juga tidak berbakat untuk dua hal itu. Dan aku berharap gak akan pernah ada yang begituan. ^^v**

**Entah kenapa aku ingin mengulas masa lalu mereka disini. Dan sedikit bocoran Hero itu Luca! Aku memang gak pintar menyimpan rahasia ya? Hahaha… Aku harap kalian gak kecewa dengan chap ini… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice miliknya Tachibana Higuchi. Saya tidak pernah meraih keuntungan material apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!  
>.<strong>

**.**

Salju masih turun sejak awal natal yang lalu. Bola-bola kecil berwarna putih itu menumpuk di setiap permukaan. Membungkus segalanya dengan warna putih. Putih yang Hotaru benci.

Sejak awal, Hotaru tidak pernah mengenal warna putih. Hidupnya, takdirnya, segalanya, adalah hitam. Hitam yang sangat pekat hingga tidak ada putih yang mampu menyelusup di antaranya. Dan dia mencintai hitam itu. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak punya pilihan untuk mencintai warna lain.

"Ayo, Hotaru. Kalau terlalu lama berdiri di sini, kau bisa kedinginan."

Wanita itu menatap Luca yang tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan datar. Pria itu, seperti salju-salju ini. Putih dan polos. Dia tidak terlalu peduli di mana dia akan jatuh dan melapisi permukaan. Apakah dia akan menjadi salju yang terinjak-injak ataukah menjadi boneka salju yang cantik. Dia hanya berjalan sesuai nuraninya—dan sejujurnya Hotaru tidak menyukainya.

"Aku akan menyalakan penghangatnya."

Mobil yang baru saja dimasukinya kini sudah berjalan dengan perlahan, menembus jalanan yang lengang. Mereka—Hotaru dan Luca—memang sedang berencana menuju ke acara tahun baru yang diadakan oleh teman-teman Luca di kepolisian. Entah bagaimana pesta itu nanti akan berjalan. Yang pasti, Hotaru sudah mempersiapkan berbagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilayangkan oleh teman-teman Luca.

Yang pasti, dia akan berusaha agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Hotaru menatap Luca yang masih sibuk menyetir. Pria itu terlihat tulus setiap dia berbicara. Tidak ada kebohongan. Ekspresinya pun begitu alami. Dia benar-benar pria yang beruntung. Karena itu, Hotaru sangat iri padanya.

"Tidak ada."

Ya, Hotaru membencinya, karena dia iri pada Luca.

"Kau seperti terus berpikir sejak tadi. Kita akan pergi ke pesta. Jadi aku harap, kau bisa merasa lebih santai."

Senyumnya…. Senyum yang tidak pernah pudar itu begitu Hotaru inginkan ada pada dirinya. Dirinya yang dingin dan kaku. Ah, mungkin, Hotaru tahu satu kesamaannya dengan salju ini. Dia sama dinginnya dengan salju-salju itu. Ironis.

"Aku tahu."

Mobil itu terus berjalan. Memasuki jalan raya yang mulai memadat. Salju yang dingin ini sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk merayakan tahun baru. Melalui jendela mobilnya, Hotaru bisa melihat orang-orang yang tertawa gembira di sepanjang jalan. Membuatnya teringat akan masa kecilnya dulu—masa kecil yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Luca membukakan pintu di sisi Hotaru, membiarkan wanita itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan anggun. Mantel wanita itu sedikit berkibar saat angin menyapanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah berjalan bersama Luca menuju gedung besar tempat pesta berlangsung.

Pesta tahun baru itu terlihat sangat ramai, meski yang merayakannya hanya sebagian polisi yang tengah bebas tugas. Karena di malam tahun baru kebanyakan polisi akan menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Letnan Tsubasa Andou. Salah satu anak buahku di divisi pembunuhan."

Divisi pembunuhan. Hotaru bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa orang seperti Luca harus berhubungan dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang sepertinya tidak sesuai dengannya. Jika pun Luca menjadi polisi, harusnya orang seperti dia lebih memilih untuk mengisi divisi lain. Karena pembunuhan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang seputih salju.

"Salam kenal."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai pada Luca. Sepertinya, meski pemuda bernama Andou itu adalah anak buahnya, tetapi dia cukup akrab dengan Luca.

"Istrimu cantik sekali, Kapten."

Luca tertawa. "Ah, ya. Hotaru memang sangat cantik. Aku beruntung bisa menikah dengannya."

Mungkin kalau Luca tahu mengapa Hotaru menikahinya, dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan kalau dia merasa beruntung. Kalau Luca tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya, pria itu pasti akan jijik padanya. Karena dia adalah Hitam dan Luca adalah putih. Dari awal mereka adalah sisi yang berlawanan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak menikmati pesta ini, Hotaru?"

Hotaru menatap Luca yang memandangnya dengan rasa khawatir. Sepertinya, semenjak pesta ini dimulai tadi, Hotaru terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan sapaan Luca dan teman-temannya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa pulang sekarang," lanjut Pria itu lagi.

Hotaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ya, wanita itu tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, tujuan utama mengikuti pesta ini agar dia bisa lebih mengenal dunia kepolisian. Lebih bagus jika dia bisa mengorek informasi tambahan. Natsume pasti akan menyukai hasil kerjanya jika dia bekerja cepat. Toh, dia sudah mulai bosan hidup di sekeliling Luca yang begitu bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Tahun depan aku berharap pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang menyusahkan kita beberapa bulan ini bisa tertangkap."

Hotaru menatap dengan intens ke arah beberapa polisi di divisi pembunuhan yang duduk di satu meja dengannya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tetapi, semakin dicari mereka semakin susah ditemukan."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka punya mata-mata di antara kita? Pengkhianat?"

"Kalian bercanda?" Kali ini Luca yang berbicara. "Aku sangat memercayai kalian semua. Aku tidak yakin kalau ada seseorang di antara kita yang berkhianat."

"Yeah. Kapten Nogi benar," sahut Tsubasa Andou kemudian. Diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

Sekilas, Hotaru menarik napas lega. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang mencurigai dirinya. Bagaimanapun, pernikahannya dengan Luca bukanlah pernikahan yang normal. Untung saja dulu Luca cukup mudah untuk dibohongi.

Perbincangan itu berjalan terus hingga tengah malam tiba. Pesta itu berjalan dengan cukup lancar di mata semuanya. Polisi-polisi itu terlihat sangat menikmati pesta itu. Hingga, mungkin jika Hotaru membom tempat itu, mereka tidak akan sadar. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat mabuk.

Ah, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Hotaru menganggap kebanyakan polisi itu bodoh. Mereka terlalu senang berhura-hura dan melupakan tugas. Sementara, di luar sana, puluhan pembunuh bayaran sepertinya sedang bekerja. Menikmati setiap tetes darah yang mengalir dari nadi orang lain.

Sekilas, Hotaru merindukan sensasi itu—sekaligus mengutuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku rasa, kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

Hotaru hanya mengangguk saat Luca mengajaknya pulang. Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja diserang sakit kepala saat mengingat semua pembunuhan yang pernah dia lakukan. Sampai saat ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia menikmatinya atau tidak.

Suasana yang senyap di mobil jauh lebih Hotaru sukai. Dia lebih senang menatap lalu lintas yang masih padat meski tengah malam dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Wangi pengharum di mobil Luca juga jauh lebih menenangkan daripada bau alkohol yang mendominasi di pesta tadi.

Bukan Hotaru tidak bisa meminum alkohol-alkohol itu. Dia justru sering sekali mabuk, hingga Natsume sering menegurnya. Tetapi, sebagai seseorang yang sedang menyamar, dia tidak mungkin menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, duduk di mobil hanya berdua dengan Luca terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau selalu diam sejak tadi." Luca berbicara. Dia menatap Hotaru sekilas.

"Aku memang tidak suka bicara banyak."

Ya, itu benar. Mana pernah dia banyak bicara. Harusnya Luca sudah cukup mengerti itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau terlihat tidak menyukai pesta. Maaf kalau ternyata aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Hotaru masih memandang ke arah jendela. Salju-salju di luar masih terus turun. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai sesuatu, harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku. Aku kan masih belum benar-benar mengenalmu."

"_Baka_…."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan."

Sejenak, Hotaru menghela napas. Pria di sisinya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia adalah kepala kepolisian divisi pembunuhan. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak curiga pada Hotaru yang mendadak muncul di hidupnya dan memintanya untuk menikahi Hotaru.

"Saat aku berkata aku merasa beruntung bisa menikahimu, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luca yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"Pekerjaanku membuatku tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk berhubungan dengan wanita. Dan, mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa aku tidak ingat pernah berjanji menikahimu. Tapi, mengetahui ada wanita yang masih mau menikah denganku rasanya menyenangkan. Apalagi, kau adalah istri yang baik."

Hotaru diam. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berkata kalau kehadirannya diharapkan, atau merasa miris karena semua ini hanya semu. Dia sama sekali bukan istri yang baik.

"Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk lebih mengenalmu lagi. Aku tahu, aku bukan pria yang baik. Tapi, beri aku waktu dan kesempatan. Kumohon."

Hotaru tidak menyahut. Dia rasa, tanpa menyahut pun, Luca pasti tetap akan mencoba untuk memahaminya. Lagi pula, Hotaru sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia yang sekarang memang bukan dirinya. Dan memberitahukan terlalu banyak hal pada Luca, sama saja dengan membongkar rahasianya.

Sekilas, Hotaru jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau tugas ini selesai? Saat Hotaru kembali menjadi dirinya, kembali ke dunianya yang hitam. Apa yang akan Luca pikirkan tentangnya? Apakah pria itu akan membencinya?

Atau malah, Luca sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya lagi—karena dia harus mati.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Hotaru menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan bingung. Mereka sama sekali belum sampai ke rumah. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya.

"Ini taman kesukaanku. Kau harus melihatnya." Luca keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hotaru. "Aku ingin kau sedikit santai. Ayo."

Dengan ragu, Hotaru turun dari mobil. Udara dingin di luar membuatnya semakin merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Mata violetnya berkeliling. Tidak ada yang bagus dari sebuah taman di musim dingin. Isi taman itu hanyalah kumpulan salju. Tidak ada satu pun tanaman yang bebunga. Dia menghela napas. "Untuk apa ke taman musim dingin begini, _Baka_?" cecarnya.

Luca tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam—hal yang biasa dia lakukan ketika sampai di taman ini— tapi saat dia merasakan paru-parunya yang justru terasa seperti membeku, pria itu merutuk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Dia menatap sekitar, memang tidak ada yang bagus dari taman di musim dingin. Tapi dia tetap saja berjalan ke salah satu bangku taman yang dipenuhi dengan salju.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Banyaknya kasus yang kutangani akhir-akhir ini membuat aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersamamu." Dia menepuk sisi kursi di sebelahnya—menyingkirkan salju— sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah," perintahnya.

Akhirnya, Hotaru menuruti perintah Luca. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di samping Luca.

"Saat musim semi, taman ini sungguh-sungguh indah. Kau harus melihatnya."

Musim semi. Hotaru bahkan tidak yakin kalau Luca masih bisa dibiarkan hidup hingga musim semi tiba. Tugas ini tidak akan memakan waktu terlalu lama. Hotaru akan menyelesaikannya … sebelum musim semi tiba.

"Semua taman juga akan menjadi indah di musim semi, _Baka_," sahut Hotaru akhirnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi kau tetap harus melihatnya—bersamaku."

Bersamanya? Hotaru termangu. Ada sebuah perasaan ganjil yang menyelusup melalui pori-pori kulitnya, membuat tulangnya membeku dan mematikan fungsi paru-parunya sesaat. Hotaru membenci sensasi ini.

Luca mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap butiran salju yang masih turun dari langit. Lama mereka terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Luca kembali menatap Hotaru yang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar membuatnya lebih hangat. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya—yang ternyata sarung tangan—lalu memberikannya pada Hotaru.

"Pakailah," perintahnya.

Hotaru menerima sarung tangan itu. Sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya, tapi cukup membuat telapak tangannya sedikit hangat. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan sarung tangan ini dari awal?" tanyanya.

Luca mengangguk. Sekilas, dia terlihat salah tingkah. Hotaru hanya mendengus. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Setelah beberapa lama, Luca kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Hotaru, apakah kau …"

Tanpa terasa Hotaru menahan napas. Nada suara Luca yang begitu serius sukses membuat Hotaru menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Sekilas, ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti Hotaru. Bisa saja kan Luca menanyakan hal-hal yang selama ini disembunyikan Hotaru?

"… sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

Hotaru terdiam kaku. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu?

Mencintainya?

Apakah Hotaru mencintai Luca?

Tidak.

Bukankah itu jelas? Hotaru tidak mungkin mencintainya. Pernikahan ini hanyalah skenario rancangannya dan Natsume.

Tidak. Hotaru tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia tidak mencintai Luca, karena hal itu hanya akan membuka kedoknya. Lalu … apa yang harus dijawabnya?

"Kau bicara apa sih, _Baka_?" Hotaru itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan dari Luca. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah hampir membeku di sini."

Ruka menatap Hotaru, lama. Lalu menghela napas. Dia ikut berdiri, menggenggam tangan Hotaru dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Hotaru tidak menyukai sensasi saat pemuda itu menyentuh telapak tangannya—entah mengapa. Tetapi dia membiarkan Luca menggenggamnya hingga sampai di mobil.

Pria itu menatap taman itu sekali lagi, sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Aku pernah punya sahabat."

Hotaru menatap Luca, apa yang akan diceritakan pria itu? Dia menunggu.

"Kami bertemu di musim dingin. Saat salju turun dan kolam-kolam membeku," dia melanjutkan, "Aku menyukai adiknya—dia cantik dan lucu—tapi setelah waktu berlalu, aku sadar, aku ternyata jauh lebih menyayangi dia."

Hotaru tidak mengerti mengapa Luca menceritakan hal ini. Tapi dia tetap menyahut, "Sahabatmu itu pasti sangat beruntung."

Luca menatap Hotaru, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Hotaru mengangguk—tidak punya jawaban lain yang lebih bagus.

Lalu pria itu tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang benar-benar tulus. "Sahabatku itu … sangat mirip denganmu."

"Kau pasti mabuk karena minum di pesta tadi, atau salju tadi membuat otakmu membeku," sahut gadis itu sinis, lalu membuang mukanya ke jendela, menatap salju yang masih saja turun. "Ayo cepat kita pulang."

Luca tertawa mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Lalu dia menginjak pedal gas, membiarkan mobil yang dikendarainya berjalan menuju ke arah rumah mereka.

Dalam hati Hotaru merutuk. Musim dingin juga telah memberikannya banyak kenangan—dan mungkin akan ada kenangan baru lagi saat dia melihat darah Luca yang tergenang. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan misinya sebelum musim semi datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Aku gak tau apa yang kupikirkan. Chapter ini hanya kuketik begitu saja tanpa ada kejelasan. Dan lucunya, chapter sependek dan sesederhana gini baru selesai aku ketik selama berbulan-bulan (sepertinya aku cuman mengetik satu paragraph satu bulan LOL #timpuked).**

**Entah masih adakah yang mau mampir ke mari atau gak, aku pasrah… tapi kalau ada, makasih banyaaaakkk ya :)) #peluk**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin; Shanaa12, minatsuki hearnet, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Hime Uguisu, knightinred (aku mencintai kaliaaaaaaaaaaannnn #ketjup)**

**Gak banyak komen lagi, (aku sadar kok chapter ini terlalu sederhana buat sebuah fic yang gak update 1 tahunan #ngek) masih ada kah yang mau meninggalkan jejak? :)a**


End file.
